Mother 3: Unused Boss Story
by IronJew
Summary: The unused boss of Mother 3. No one knew its original purpose, and no one knows today. So, I created a story based off the boss. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Good-bye, Claus," Lucas said with tears in his eyes. "I will set this straight."

Lucas looked at the curled up body of his former twin brother, Claus. Why did this have to happen? Why did Claus have to die? It was all Porky's fault. Damn you, Porky.

"Lucas," Flint, his father, told him. "You should pull the final needle. It's what Claus would've wanted."

Lucas looked over at Kumatora and Duster. They had been with him through so much. Kumatora nodded, though she had tears in her eyes as well. Duster looked away. Boney, Lucas' dog, ran up to him, looking sad.

"Should I do it, Boney?"

Boney barked in agreement.

"Alright then. I'll do it."

Lucas wiped tears away from his eyes and walked over to the needle. He looked behind him, at his friends. They were anxiously waiting for him to do it. After a few minutes passed, Dr. Andonuts and the Mr. Saturns arrived as well. He turned around and walked towards the needle.

Before he could pull it, however, the Absolutely Safe Capsule rolled in front of him. Lucas balled his fists with rage at the grey face of Porky Minch behind the glass. The door opened.

"What?!" Dr. Andonuts shouted behind him. "The door isn't supposed to open!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Porky shouted, in between coughs and wheezes. "Now that I'm free from this stupid ball, I have one more trick up my sleeve!"

From his pocket, Porky pulled out a small locket with a red, swirling mass inside. The mass made Lucas shiver in fear. Porky clutched the locket….

And smashed it on the ground!

Lucas saw the red mass float around the cave. It was small, but terrifying. He could make out a face in the mass. The one thing that made Lucas frozen in fear, was the expression. The expression was that of pain, as if it wanted to die.

Suddenly, the mass moved towards the still body of Claus. It entered through his nose, and all of a sudden, Claus' body started shaking and glowing red. Then, in the blink of an eye…

Claus disappeared, and left a swirling, black portal in his place. Staring at the portal made Lucas feel uneasy.

"HAHAHA!" Porky shouted. "What are you gonna do now? Pull the needle? Or save your brother's soul?"

"HAHAHA…ack!" And with that, Porky fell to the ground and disintegrated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Lucas was shocked at what had happened. Porky just disintegrated in front of him! And turned his brother into a portal! What did he do to deserve this?

"What do I do now?" said a very confused Lucas, looking back to everyone else.

Kumatora had a slightly confused, slightly disturbed look on her face. Duster just shrugged. He wasn't much for thinking, just stealing. Boney was sniffing around, as if he was searching for something. Flint looked at his son.

Lucas was completely torn between both choices. He just couldn't decide. He wanted to save the world, but he cared about his brother even more.

Flint walked up to him. He put his arm around his son.

"Lucas, I would tell you to pull the needle, but you look troubled enough as is." He said, trying to sound sincere. "Save your brother, son. He's the only one you'll ever have."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing; his dad was actually on his side! He could feel tears fill his eyes, but shook them off and nodded.

"Wait, we're coming, too!" said Kumatora.

"We've already been through too much to be apart, so I might as well go along, too." Duster concluded.

Boney barked and whimpered at Lucas' feet, indicating that he wanted to go too.

"Guys, thank you so much," Lucas began to sob. Everyone crowded around to hug him, but he shook them off. With one final look of determination, he said, "Let's do it."

"You should probably prepare yourself before you go in," Flint pointed out. "Once you go in, there probably is no going back."

They took a few minutes to prepare themselves before finally deciding they were good. They each took a minute to mentally prepare themselves, and were finally ready.

The portal was in front of them. This was it. No going back. Either set Claus' soul free, or die trying. The portal seemed to get darker the longer they looked at it.

Boney barked. He was ready. Duster grunted. Kumatora balled her fists. Lucas looked at the portal, heart pounding, and gulped. He was nervous, but ready.

"LET'S DO IT!" Lucas shouted.

They all went inside the portal.

"Good luck, Lucas." Flint said. "From your mother, bless her soul, and I, you'll need it."


End file.
